Sun Down
by TINYgreen1
Summary: Sally and Mason, Please read and tell if i need to make any changes please?
1. Chapter 1

_**SUN DOWN**_

_**Prologue**_

As I walk through the darkness of the hall, I realize there is a bright light at the end of it. I keep walking and walking as I get closer and closer. I felt as if I were in a deep freeze, shaking, forcing myself to go on as my blood flow was still going, as I was still alive. A few feet away from the figure that was in the light, I paused and looked around. There _was_ no one to be seen. I started to walk toward the figure, as I reached to touch it. I got closer, and closer, and closer!

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep! The sound of my alarm startled me as I was shaking from the coldness that I felt, as I felt in my dream….

_**1. The sighting**_

I moaned as I hit the snooze button. My first day at Green Valley High School. I've heard stories of this school back at my other school Anderson High, which is in upper California of Shasta city, that kids have died there and also their football team is full of drunkard jocks. Our school would probably beat the crap out of Green Valley in our games of Football. We're considered the best conquering and best achieved goals in the state of California. On a some what brighter side, I had a good night sleep because I always take my showers at night. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, which had a picture of snoopy on it, and my favorite light purple sweater. I got my backpack and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head" my brother, Derek, greeted while stuffing a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Morning Derek" I replied.

"Do you want me or Derek to drive you to school?" My Mother asked from the kitchen counter, while chopping strips of bacon.

"I'll go with you I guess" I answered, getting my backpack and heading for the door.

"Have fun!" Derek joked as he yelled after me.

My mother followed behind shortly. As we drove in her small tore up black 78" Honda, Corolla my mother had ruined the peaceful moment.

"So Honey, are you exited for your first day of school?"

I totally ignored her. Who would be that excited to go to a whole new school?

She sighed "I know you wish you stayed back with your father, But I think this will be a great opportunity for you"

_Yeah right _I said in my head.

We pulled up in the front of the school,"Well, here you go sweetie"

I got out of the car. "Have a good day!' she yelled as I slammed the door.

I walked into the doors of the yellowish looking school with every one looking at me as I walked through the long locker filled hall to the small office at the left just before the end of the hall. Then I see something that had changed my life, my thoughts, and every feeling of guilt or whatever that crappy feeling was inside me. A boy that seamed to be about 5"9' in height, A dirty blonde color to his hair, hypnotic colored eyes, a crescent white smile, and a fit shape. I spent too much time starring that a preppy looking girl bumped into me.

"The office is that way, dweeb." She replied in a very rude way, flipping her blonde hair out of the way.

"Thanks" I responded in a low voice.

I continued on into the office and asked Mrs. Glucose, for Homeroom. _Hmm… Isn't Glucose another word for sugar? _

"Room 245 Ms. Fillmore."

"Thank you"

"And Sugar?"

"Yes?"

"Locker number 895 okay?"

"Oh, yeah, okay."

I walked toward my locker and the preppy girl comes along again and pushes me into the wall and I fall along with my books.

"Oops, I'm sorry did you just get in my way?"

"Leave her alone Cindy." The blonde haired boy said happening to notice.

_Now I know the girls name! _She rolled her eyes and left without saying anything.

He helped me up, gathered my things together, and handed them to me. He gave me a hand to help me up.

"Hi, I'm Mason, Mason Malcovich."

"Nice to meet you Mason, I'm Sandy Fillmore"

"Nice to meet you, what is your first class?"

"Umm…room 245."

"May I walk you to our Class?."

_We have the same class together!_

"Thanks"

On the way to class, Mason asked the basic questions that anybody would ask the first day you meet.

My first class of the day happened to be Pre-Calculus.

_Great my worst class_

After that, I then I have Chemistry, History, English, Spanish, and last but not least, my least favorite class, P.E. I'll say this….. I wouldn't finish a mile, unless I had at least fourteen minutes to do it. I have lazy bones. The good thing is that I have every class, except Spanish, with Mason. Once my day was over with, I was picked up from school by Derek. When we got home, I walked into my room, flopped on my bed, and stared at the ceiling. Then there was a knock at the door.

My mom peeked through the door "How was your day at school?"

"Good I guess." I answered with a sound of disgust.

My sarcasm was so obvious that my Mom left with a sigh. I got out of bed and took a long relaxing shower.

"Are you alright?" asked Mason

"Yeah just a little tired, that's all."

"Oh, well, Okay then."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Mason!"

"Okay! I'm just concerned."

I saw a group of people walk toward us. They kind of _all _had the same fit figure as Mason. Are they related in anyway?

"Hey guys." Mason greeted them.

"Hey." the tall and second handsomest "relative" said.

"Brothers and sisters……"

_They are related…. Wow_

"This is Sandy."

"Hi I'm Vincent." He greeted.

"Hey I'm Zachary"

"I'm Valerie!" She said very excited.

The other sister didn't say "hi"

"Bethany?"

She looked at me. She just waved and made a fake smile.

"She seems a little…."

"Rude?"

"Yeah, but not to be rude, myself, or anything."

"Don't worry, she can be a little stench sometime."

Bethany stuck out her tongue to Mason.

"She just doesn't know you to well….."

"That's why she won't say hi?"

"Yep that's why."

_Why doesn't she just grow up…?_

I looked around to Zachary, He was very handsome, but just not my type of guy. He was combing his hair and looking at himself with a pocket mirror.

_Conceded. _I thought. 

I took a look at Vincent, he was just standing there smiling at me. Then I turned to Valerie. She looked lost in many ways.

"So uhh… wanna go some place tonight?" Mason asked?

"Sure!" I replied with lots of happiness in my voice.

*****

As I walked through the lunch area, a guy tripped me and left my lunch falling to the floor.

"Oh My Gosh!!" the boy said.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess, but… you just wasted my buck fifty on you tripping me!!"

"Gee, I'm sorry… How bout I buy ya a whole new lunch?"

"No, I'm okay, really."

"Well okay…"

"I'm Travis."

"Hi, I'm Sandy."

"Hey don't I have ya for Spanish?"

_Do I? Wait… Yep! Yes I do…_

"Yeah I remember you Travis."

As Travis was giving a lecture of who knows what, Mason comes in the lunch area. I quickly move to his side on a table. Travis didn't even notice I was gone!

"Sandy?"

"Hey Sandy where'd yawl go?"

"Hey Mason, is Travis a Texican?"

"Yes, yes he is."

"Why?"

"Just curious…"

For some reason Mason had a sour look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, so were do you want to go tonight?"

"I don't know, we can go where ever you want."

"No where ever you want."

"Hmm…"

"Uh huh?"

"I would like to go to Pier View Point, but--"

"Then that's where we'll go."

"But, it's expensive!" I finished

"Don't worry about it, If that's where you want to go then we'll go!"

"What ever you say Mason!"

The rest of the day, I was so exited! I even got hit in the head with a volleyball and never cared who did it. When I got home in "old jerry" I got ready for our dinner in Pier View… I took a shower, dressed into a skirt and hot pink blouse with a fancy ponytail.

"Going out?" my mom asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Well just to tell you, you look great."

_Thanks, _I said in my mind.

My mom sighed. As I waited for Mason to come and pick me up, I thought…_My mom is one of those annoying people who want to know everything about…… _A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I took a deep breath as I went to answer the door. Except… My mother had already answered the door! Oh great…

"Oh, hello…."

"The name's Mason, Madame"

"Oh, well then, hello Mason, it's very nice to meet you."

**I finally got to the door…**

"Okay Mason lets go!"

"Oh don't be silly Sandy."

"What?"

"I just got here."

"Yeah, to pick me up so lets go!"

"Sandy…"

"Fine, I'll wait in the car."

I rushed to the car without saying bye to my mom as I slammed the door to the car. I watched as my mom smiled her wide creepy grin, as Mason is charming my mom to death. _She needs no charm, just a new mouth._

"Be good to my daughter won't you Mason? She needs someone like you."

"Can do Mrs. Fillmore."

She chuckled

"Oh please, call me Maria."

"Alright then, Maria."

Mason walked away, while my mom closed the door. I looked out the window where I expected to see Mason. But instead Mason was already opening the door. Did he run? If he did then… dang he's fast!

"Wow you're a great runner and a fast one too."

He just smiled, showing his white teeth, in the dark……


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. Get Together**_

I was curious on Mason's look. He was smiling the whole way to the pier.

_I wish I knew what he was thinking._

We didn't go to the pier right away, we had to go meet and pick up the rest of Mason's family. When we got to the house, I opened the door and stepped out. Mason walked me to his house. Before I could ring the doorbell to go in, Vincent had already answered the door as if he knew we were already there.

"Howdy Sandy!"

"Please don't say that."

"Oh, Okay sorry…"

"Mom! Mason's here for us!"

"Alright darling! We'll be down in a sec!" their mom called down.

"Okay!"

"Is everyone ready?" Mason asked

"Everyone except mom and Beth."

"Typical."

"Then why do you ask?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, let's go every one!" Mason's mom says leading them all out the door.

"Finally!"

Valerie and Bethany looked beautiful, and Zachary and Vincent were very formally dressed.

Mason's parents were just… Dashing!

"Well, Hello Sandy." Mason's father greeted me.

"Hi, Mr. Malcovich."

"Please, call me Damien"

I nodded my head to let him know I was sure of that.

"Hello Sandy, I was looking forward to meeting you."

"Why thank you…"

"You can call me Estella."

"Estella." I said as I nodded my head in response.

Mason, Me, Valerie, Vincent, and Zachary went in one car, and Estella, Damien, and Bethany went in another car. When we finally got to pier view, we all got out and walked inside. We walked toward the lady on the reservation pulpit.

"Table for eight please."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you."

"If you need anything I'll be here to serve you."

"Thank you."

"While I'm here would you like anything to drink?"

They all looked at me and waited for me to answer…So I answered,

"I'll have a Sprite please."

"We'll all have one of those, except for one coffee, please?" Mason said

"All right, I'll make sure those get to you in a sec. okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

We sat there in silence for a while, waiting patiently for our drinks. I broke the silence…

"So what are you guys going to get to eat?"

"Oh, nothing darling. We're all fasting. We only eat breakfast, not lunch and dinner."

"Maybe a midnight snack?" Vincent exclaimed.

"Sometimes Vincent, don't be rude."

"What?" he whispered

"Oh, nothing."

They all just grinned at me except Bethany. Zachary nudged her side.

"Ow!" she said while rolling her eyes.

Our drinks came. I ordered my food when the lady got to our table again.

"I'll have the grilled salmon, with the side salad."

"And for the rest of you guys?"

"Oh, no thank you darling, we're on a fast."

"Oh! Well, okay, your salmon will come quicker than the turtle gets here."

"What?"

"Never mind."

When my fish came, and the turtle, the Malcovich family, we're all asking me questions.

"So Sandy, do you have any siblings?" Estella asked.

"Yes, I have an older brother named Derek."

"What are your parents like?" Damien asked.

"Well, there separated, for one thing…"

"Oh you poor thing!"

"Its alright I trade places with them every year."

They all looked at me frightened for some reason.

"You're not going to be with us long?" Zachary asked with a surprised look.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I might leave if I plan to."

"Aww, Come on Sandy, Stay will ya?" Vincent pleaded.

Every one looked at me and pleaded with there eyes.

"Alright! Alright."

And I just smiled.

A minute later, when all the laughter and talking had stopped, I saw Travis walk into the restaurant.

"Oh man!"

"What?"

"Travis is here!"

"So?"

"What if he's mad at me for ditching him while he was talking?"

"I doubt that."

I didn't have time to argue back, because Travis was already heading this way.

"Hey ya'll and Sandy!"

"Hey Travis, What brings you here? A date?"

"Aww shoot, nah' my sister, I always pick her up from work here."

"Your sister works here?"

"Yep, she sure does."

Travis's sister rushed out of the kitchen door to Travis's side.

"This is my sister Molly."

I recognized her as our waiter a little while ago. She was a blonde, _Figures_, She had brownish, kinda greenish eyes, and a little of bucktooth teeth showing. _Ha-Ha hilarious_.

"Well I better get goin' now cuz my parents are waiting for me to get home."

"Oh, well that's too bad."

"Bye ya'll!"

"Bye!" we all shouted back.

The door slammed behind them.

"Well I think it's time for us to get going also." Damien claimed.

"That's right, Sandy is getting tired."

She was right, I felt like just crashing right then and there. Mason drove me in the car that Estella and Damien came in and the rest went in the other car… Mason took me into the house.

"You need to get rest Sandy"

"But I'm not tired" I confessed.

"Yes you are I can tell by the way you look"

"Alright then, I will"

I stayed there looking up at the ceiling, until he demanded;

"Go to sleep Sandy!"

"Alright!"

Then he left the house very quietly thinking I was asleep.

"Sandy!" Mason called after me.

"Hey, C'mon your still mad about last night?"

"I just want to be alone for today okay?

"Fine,"

I got my lunch and sat at the lunch table where Travis was sitting.

"Hey Sandy. I haven't seen ya'll since last night."

"Yeah, but it seems like a long time though"

"What brings ya' here to my table?

"What's wrong with me hanging out with you?"

Travis shrugged. He didn't have a problem with that. I looked over at Mason and his brothers and sisters. They weren't eating anything. I thought to myself, _I wonder why they never eat anything. Do I really believe that they only eat breakfast?_

_I'm pretty sure they don't just eat breakfast; they are hiding something from me. Probably something they don't want me to know, maybe a deep dark secret…_


End file.
